The Good Deed
" | image = S1e3a Wander "The appropriate racing-the-clock".jpg | caption = Wander and Sylvia help Fleeblebort | season = 1 | production = 103a | broadcast = 5 | story = Lauren Faust Craig McCracken Ben Joseph Alex Kirwan Dave Thomas Tim McKeon Johanna Stein Greg White | writer = Tim McKeon | storyboards = Justin Nichols | director = Eddie Trigueros | us = September 27, 2013 | xd = December 12, 2013 | international = January 14th, 2014 (Disney Channel France) | pairedwith = "The Prisoner" | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Wander's usual good deeds at helping anyone in distress suddenly become short-lived when he begins helping for the wrong reason. He and Sylvia work hard to try and fix Wander's mistake. Episode Summary Wander and Sylvia were strolling across a sandy desert planet one day when they suddenly come across a famished rabbit on the ground. Wander decides to help it, and learns it's hungry. Upon seeing a carrot hanging from a branch, he has Sylvia bounce him over to it so he can grab the carrot. He succeeds, and feeds it to the rabbit, curing it back into full health. The heroic moment Wander and Sylvia share is suddenly cut short when they realize the "branch" the carrot was hanging from was actually a stick held by a duck creature, Fleeblebort. He used the carrot to make his Hufflerumples go and since there is no carrot, they won't go. Wander apologizes and says it's a minor setback but when he mentions he and Sylvia will stop by the store and get a new carrot, the Hufflerupples hear about this and instantly dash off. Fleeblebort is upset as he won't get to his wedding on time, leaving Wander and Sylvia shocked. Wander doesn't want to give up and decides to help Fleeblebort get to the wedding on time. As Sylvia zips over to the wedding, Wander provides the appropriate racing-the-clock action music on his banjo. But once they get to the wedding -- where a crowd of hillbilly monsters are watching, Fleeblebort sees his fiancée, Marsha, with another monster, Spats. He announces he loves her and she says she loves him back. She cancels the wedding with Spats and she and Fleeblebort run off. Sylvia is upset as two deeds went wrong and they must be having an off-day, but Wander disagrees and thinks they can still fix this. He apologizes to Spats for his true love going away, but Spats explains Marsha wasn't his true love, he was buying her to stop the feud between both monster halves. Since he failed, the war is back on. Wander manages to stop the war by pretending to have a disturbing court session and acting as all the parts. As celebration, the monsters use their laser guns from wartime to make fireworks. One of the fireworks however hits a set of treehouses belonging to a myriad of birdhead creatures, causing it to burn down. Wander stops the fire by zapping the top of a snowy mountain causing the snow to roll over it. As an addition, the treehouses and the creatures sprout flowers. This is also cut short as a Graknor on top of the mountain where the snow used to be wakes up and starts rampaging a city populated by miserable business pigs. Wander saves them by trapping them in orbble transporter bubbles and bringing them to a muddy planetoid not far from the planet. On the planetoid, Wander apologizes for destroying the city, but the pigs don't care as the planetoid is even better than where they used to live. Sylvia is glad they did a good deed, but Wander is worried and gets a feeling in his belly that something bad will still happen. This is true, as when one of the pigs plants a flag in the planetoid, it causes a chain reaction of planets bumping one after another, finishing with the sun, bumping it to the side a little. Miles away in a fortune telling tent, Lord Hater is angered when he hears the fortune teller say the skies have shifted and as a result, he is said to not be a strong and powerful leader, but immature, awkward, and emotionally unstable. Before leaving, he asks her if there's anything about having a girlfriend, but she nods in a no. Lord Hater decides to prove his fortune wrong by launching a missile to destroy the sun. Wander and Sylvia see this and Wander is sure that this is their fault, but Sylvia doesn't care and wants to stop the missile. Just as she blows an orbble and gets into it, Wander begins a long talk about not wanting to help stop the missile since all they did today was bad. While he is speaking, he sinks into the mud. Sylvia feels sorry for Wander but doesn't want to refuse this since she thinks doing a good deed will lead to the universe getting destroyed, it won't be a universe she'll live in. Wander gets into the orbble with Sylvia and she rushes toward the sun and bounces Wander up toward the missile. He succeeds and bouncing on it, causing it to change its direction and fly into Lord Hater's ship, destroying it. Lord Hater and Peepers are left in the remains of the ship as Wander and Sylvia stroll past. Lord Hater asks for a little help, but Wander and Sylvia refuse to help this time and continue strolling, leaving them floating in the ship debris as the episode ends. Transcript Credits Lord Hater's ship keeps getting blown up repeatedly. Gallery Quotes Trivia *Wander refuses to help someone for the first time in this episode, by not helping Lord Hater with his ship. *Lord Hater's voice sounded much deeper in this episode than usual. *This is the first episode where the title card 's guitar chord is different. *It's shown that Wander can sing and play the banjo backwards. *'Running gags:' Wander's helpings leading to something bad, Wander and Sylvia reacting in shock every time a good deed goes wrong. *The "wah wah wah" and "ta-da" sounds happen several times in this episode. *Wander breaks the fourth wall by actually providing the background music during the trip to Fleeblebort's wedding. *This episode reveals that Lord Hater is single (due to him asking the fortune teller if there's anything about having a girlfriend). *First episode where Lord Hater and Peepers are seen without the Watchdogs present. *The title refers to Wander trying to do a good deed. *First time the title is more than two words long. *Lord Hater and Peepers are just limited to cameos. *Various elements in this episode were used in the online game "The Helpin' Hands". *This was the first episode in the UK and Ireland. Continuity *Wander is seen in various disguises at random moments again. ("The Greatest") *The song Wander plays on his banjo is a slower version of the chase music from "The Greatest", and the normal speed of said song is played as "the appropriate racing-the-clock action music" during the trip to Fleeblebort's wedding. *Lord Hater's ship was destroyed in this episode. Coincidentally, in the next episode, it was almost destroyed. *When Peepers sees the missile about to hit the ship, he cries out "Sir! Sir! Sirrrrr!!!". The sound clip was recycled from "The Picnic". *Second episode where a war was stopped ("The Fugitives"). *Second time Wander's helpings play a major role ("The Fugitives"). Errors *Wander's shoes are the exact same color as Sylvia's skin tone, but in the episode, during the planet scenes, Wander's shoes are a more pale blue tint (almost his shoes' regular tinting), not the same aqua tint as Sylvia. *When Fleeblebort gets off Sylvia, Wander is still on her back, but when Fleeblebort says "Stop the wedding!" Wander is standing in front of Sylvia. *Wander and Sylvia refuse to help Lord Hater, but in the previous episode, Wander cannot resist not helping and even inadvertently helps a Watchdog. It's possible that he learned helping the bad guy is wrong, and he knew Hater was the bad guy and didn't want to help him. *When Wander is acting as the judge, plaintiff and defendant, his fur is slightly darker than usual. *The strings of Wander's banjo do not move when he plays it. *When Fleeblebort says "stop the wedding!" Spats can be seen holding a ring but when Fleeblebort runs up to Marsha, Spats is not holding the ring. *When Wander and Sylvia back up to Lord Hater as Wander plays his banjo song plays in reverse, Wander does not strum his banjo whilst doing so. *In other episodes, it is shown that no one can breathe in outer space (outside a planet). However, when Lord Hater and Peepers are hanging in space, they look totally normal and Lord Hater can talk. *When Wander was sinking in the mud he was meant to get muddy but when he is pulled out by Sylvia, Wander is clean without mud all over him. *When the pig says "All I'll see is Hog Heaven" the captions say "All I'' see is Hog Heaven". *When Wander says "We can still right this wrong" his lips are out of sync from what he is saying. *Wander would not have survived sinking in the mud. Allusions *Song of the South'' - The song that Wander scats at the beginning sounds a lot like the Song of the South song "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah". *''The NeverEnding Story'' - When Wander is rejecting to help Sylvia stop the missile from destroying the sun, he slowly sinks into the mud on the planetoid as he talks, until only his hat is visible. This is a reference to the scene where Artax slowly sinks into the Swamp of Sadness to his death, while the roles are switched as the hero itself almost goes through, while the steed manages to stop this. *''30 Rock'' - Wander's plaintiff disguise (Which consists of him wearing a blonde wig, tie with collar and cufflinks) is a reference to Kenneth Parcell (one of Jack McBrayer's roles) wearing nothing but a tie and collar in one of the episodes. Production Information *In the episode's official clip on the website, it skipped the title card. *Every time Wander says "Sylvia, six fingers!" the exact same recording is used. *This episode and The Prisoner aired a week after they aired on Disney XD Latin America in Disney XD Poland. International premieres * January 14th, 2014 (Disney Channel France) * February 15th, 2014 (Disney XD Latin America and Disney XD Brazil) * February 21st, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) * February 22nd, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) * April 12th, 2014 (Disney Channel Hungary) References Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia, Additional Voices *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Additional Voices *Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers, Fleeblebort, Additional Voices *Additional voices: Fred Tatasciore Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes